madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shamans
The Shamans are a group of contestants on DeathWatch and the seventh boss of MadWorld. They are ranked 49th in DeathWatch. It is not known how multiple contestants can be the same rank, but the most likely explanation is that only their alpha is a ranked contestant and the others simply assist. This is supported by the fact that the mugshot at the level selection screen depicts only the alpha and Jack doesn't rank up until he killed the alpha, regardless of how many minions he killed beforehand. Or, on the other hand, they could possibly collectively share the spot of the 49th, much like The Masters. Background The Shamans are a savage group of Kill Seekers that chose the wolf as their leitmotif. The boss bell's description states that they are a family, but that - although possible - is unlikely and rather a publicity stunt, given that there are no females seen in this very large "family". However, as the boss bell's description also states that they "make a killing at the business of killing" suggesting that they are pretty good at DeathWatch and likely partake regularly. It is implied by the alpha referring to Jack as "fresh meat" and the injuries Kreese Kreely sustained while fighting them that they have cannibalistic tendencies. Appearance The Shamans all wear the pelts of wolves as their trademark. Most of them wear pelts of black wolves, but their alpha wears the pelt of a very large white wolf. They often walk on all fours to mimic actual wolves and have their fingernails sharpened into claws; only their alpha wears gloves that have very long claws attached. Scars can be seen on their skin as a testament to their previous battles. However, given that lots of these scars look like claw marks and the overall savage nature of The Shamans, it is entirely possible that they even fight among each other. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games The Shamans are the first boss of the Mad Castle area of Jefferson Island. Jack fights them at the castle's courtyard. Strategy True to their motif, The Shamans have a less coordinated, more savage fighting style. Only their alpha can gather the pack to initiate attacks that are more coordinated, like the wheel style attack right at the beginning of the fight or like the Power Struggle. The alpha is also smart enough to retreat to another area of the castle if he is in difficulties. However, even he resorts to uncontrolled savage attacks like a slashing frenzy or even tossing one of his own at Jack. Jack is best advised to take out some of the minions first, which should be no problem as they are about as durable as normal grunt enemies. Then he can take on The Shamans' alpha. The best way to defeat him is - as always - slicing him with the chainsaw. However, the alpha is quick and often dodges, so Jack has to time his attacks accordingly, or lure him into an area where Jack can still hit him although he is dodging. Jack can also toss one of the minions at the alpha to deal some damage. After some time, the alpha will howl for reinforcements, causing more Shamans to appear. However, the strategy remains the same as before: Taking out some of them and then facing the alpha. Power Struggle If The Shamans' alpha howls and causes a shock wave, he either will attack with a powerful slice or will go into a slashing frenzy. The latter attack is where the Power Struggle can be initiated, either during the howl or during the frenzy. The alpha will parry Jack's chainsaw attack and then dropkick him. After Jack got up again, the alpha will sic the multiple waves of two Shamans each at Jack, either next to each other or in a row. Jack will have to slice his chainsaw either vertically (if the Shamans are in a row) or horizontally (if they are next to each other), making this Power Struggle similar to Jude the Dude's. Another similarity is, that there will be more waves the less health the alpha has left. If Jack misses a single wave he will be tackled by The Shamans, causing Jack to lose about a third of his total health. After Jack cleared all the waves, the alpha will rush towards Jack, but the latter kicks him in the head and forces him to the ground, where he proceeds to stomp the grounded alpha. Death Once The Shamans' alpha is knocked down, Jack attaches a collar to his neck which is attached to his motorcycle. He then proceeds to circle his motorcycle on the spot before riding off the castles courtyard, all while dragging the struggling alpha behind him. Commentator Quotes Unlocking the boss bell *'Howard:' "Release the hounds! I've always wanted to say that." Intro *'Howard:' "Here come The Shamans!" *'Kreese:' "The bleeding hearts out there whine that fur is murder and in this case they're abso-fuckin'-lutely right. This pack of mangy motherfuckers chewed my ass off in the '04 games, and to this day I still shit a little crooked. When you hear 'em howl get ready for a rabid mauling from the whole savage pack." *'Howard:' "I didn't know you shat crooked." *'Kreese:' "Little bit! Little bit!" Jack deals damage *'Howard:' "These fuckers don't seem so tough." *'Kreese:' "You know what Howard? Not one on one, but when they fight as a pack they can chew the balls right off you." *'Howard:' "And you know this because...?" *'Kreese:' "Aaah, Jesus Howard, you just wanna see my balls, don't you?" *'Howard:' "Maybe." *'Kreese:' "Remember, pet owners: Chainsaws! Even better than sticking your dogs face in a pile of shit." *'Kreese:' "Remember, pet owners: Chainsaws! Even better that a rolled up newspaper for training bad dogs." When initiating a Power Struggle *'Kreese:' "Jet stream attack! Oh, Jack's gonna deal with the whole damn pack!" *'Howard:' "Wave after wave of wailing wolves." *'Kreese:' "Power Struggle!" *'Howard:' "We'll see who's top dog now." *'Kreese:' "Haven't you used that 'top dog' line already?" *'Howard:' "Uh, probably. I've lost track at my third martini." After Jack wins the Power Struggle *'Howard:' "It's a dog eat dog world out there." *'Kreese:' "Looks more like those guys are eating shit." After Jack loses the Power Struggle *'Howard:' "Looks like Jack's dog-tired." *'Kreese:' "Howard, I'm gettin' so sick of your dog shit!" *'Howard:' "Haha-ha 'dog shit'. You're doing it, too." After Jack gets hit *'Howard:' "Snap out of it Jack, and muzzle that mangy mutt." After Jack defeated the Shamans *'Howard:' "And the results are in! What do you make of them, Kreese?" *'Kreese:' "You know I can't read, you bastard." *'Howard:' "I know. I just like rubbing your nose in it." Trivia * The Shamans are the only boss in MadWorld where the entire level is still accessible during the boss fight. ** They are also the only boss to have common enemies in their fight, although in this case the common enemies are the underlings of the pack leader, who serves as the boss. * According to commentary by Kreese, they used to moonlight at a Dinner Theater show until they killed and ate all the customers, revealing information about their private lives and confirming their cannibalistic tendencies. * They are voiced by Fred Tatasciore (although his name is misspelled as "Tataschiore" in the credits), who also voices Von Twirlenkiller and Big Long Driller. * "Fur is murder" is a phrase often used by animal rights activists, but its meaning is twisted in the context of Kreese's statement. * The Shamans' designs and wolf-like habits are inspired by werewolves, fitting in with the horror-themed designs of the inhabitants of Mad Castle. * Their shorts and martial arts belts combined with their werewolf inspired designs might make them a reference to Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers. ** They also might be a reference to the "Fang Clan", a group of antagonists from Fist of The North Star, as they are a family of identical looking men wearing animal pelts, who are lead by a man who is a much larger version of their underlings, and the Lead Shaman has an attack where he lobs one of his underlings at Jack, which is something that the leader of the Fang Clan also did in a desperate attempt at attacking Kenshiro. * Their wheel attack might be a reference to the "Big Wheel Attack" of the Mad Midget Five from God Hand, a CAPCOM-published beat 'em up for the PS2 that was developed by Clover Studio, whose former members founded PlatinumGames, the developer of MadWorld.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clover_Studio#Legacy * There is a painting in the castle that depicts a pack of wolves that resemble The Shamans. * They share their boss theme with Little Eddie, Jude the Dude and Shogun. Gallery TheShamans Alpha2.png|The alpha surrounded by his minions TheShamans_reinforcements.png|The Shamans atop the castle walls. TheShamans_Power_Struggle1.png|Initiating a Power Struggle with The Shamans' alpha. TheShamans_Power_Struggle3.png|Jack fighting some Shamans during the Power Struggle TheShamans_defeated1.png|Jack attached the collar after the battle. TheShamans_defeated2.png|Jack is dragging the alpha behind him on his motorcycle. TheShamans_painting.png|The painting in the castle that depicts a pack of wolves similar to The Shamans References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Mad Castle